Moonlit Haze: A New Dawn
by Kadamei
Summary: The tribes of Felines are growing thin, forced into hiding The wolves are on the move again and war is approaching. Who will survive?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_This is an original work, so while there are inspirations drawn from the world it isn't based off of anything. All characters are mine as is the story. Please do not repost this story on other sites without my permission. Any similarity to persons either living or dead is purely coicidence . . .no cats were harmed in the making of this tale :p_

**Greetings From the Author:** _This is my first story on here so please, any reviews are welcome. I've added a brief biography of the characters for you. With that, we're off. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Mere Mist** : _A Shothair Black/grey tiger striped tabby.Eyes: Light Blue Ageline: 10 months.Slim Slender. History: Mere Mist was born in the city of Moonlight. Her mother died at child birth and her father roams around the world searching for answers to save the feline race from the great war that learks ahead. Though she seems bossy at times, it's the only way she will find out things , others pity her for what of happened here in the prologue, for soon you shall find out. She searches for the answers herself, have being in a squad of 5. soon demolishes by a life taken by suprise. she knows nothing of her anceters nor her past._

**Shadow Paw** : _Black exotic shorhair Eyes: Dark brown ageline: 7 months.Well built. History: Shadow Paw joined the C.S Army Cat. States . About a month previous. Though he will not been seen very often through the story, i hope you all cherish him. His parents abandoned him leaving him with his aunt, whom he knows nothing of the couple where they were going or who they were. He suspects nothing of it._

**Zander-Kit** : _A torishell/ Orange tabby His parents are mixed breeds. Eyes: burnt green. Ageline: 11 months. Chubby. History: Zander-Kit is a lazy youngster when it comes to doing what he needs to, sometimes hes reliable.. sometimes..not. You wont have to search long for him for he would be snoozing on the couch or sleeping on your bed and if hes not there then hes eating like a pig. He's smart on ALL occasions but decides to use his intellegence to its full ability. His past is very lit. and so shall be his future. he knew both of his parents who are at home, hoping he will come home so they can gift him with love. they pray he lives the war. He has plenty of family, though he comes from that of a somewhat, weathly family too. Zander-Kit was born in the village of ' Hocage-away ' This village is far away but is known around the world._

**Jeminye** : _A long haired main coon, her fur colour is a bluish grey. Eyes: Dark blue Ageline: 10 1/2 months History: Jeminye is a very gorgious feline. she's innocent to the bone and is a rare sight to see. she grew up in the outskreets of moonlight City. Her father is the general of the C.S Army. or atleast one of them.her mother is a young cat who lives in their family mansion far away in the forest of Windwhitt. Though there are humans the cats get by stealthily. Anyways, They're home was passed down to generations and one day it will be Jeminye's for her family and children._

**Gavell** : _Bengal/ siamese but friendly His colour is a multi array of sripes and blotches. Eyes: light green Ageline: 1 year 2 months. History: Gavell is a very Rich cat. he is also Engaged to Shiva Scarlet, Who he sees very rarely. His parents are both working for C.S Government and are doing all they can to help out Gavell and his friends. He was born near the white house. in a small abandoned palace which had been previously owned by the King of cats. Samuel Tuffet IV and that was many eons ago. Gavells family now claims it as theirs._

**Hunter**: _Orange tabby. Eyes: a gold colour Ageline: 5-6 months. History: Hunter is a fool, nut case kitten with a wild sense of energetic imagination. he seems of useless but due to updates he later is needed. Born in the downtown pet shoppe, he recalls nothing of his parents, he's never even thought of them. His father a tom cat living on the streets eating scraps, and his mother boughten by the marily humble Foster family down out in the country._

**Rayden**: _Grey smoky colour, Eyes: A hazel-ish brown .Ageline: 6 years -7 . History: Rayden is one of the oldest cats in this story, he is wise and understanding towards those he wants to help understand. He has had history and that of nobody knows is secretly working for C.S Army keeping track looking for new comrades for battle and safety. He is very intellegent and can out smart anyone, though sometimes he doesnt care. Birthplace unknown._

**Shiva Scarlet** : _A Redish orangish main coon, properly groomed too. Eyes: One green and the other dark brown. Ageline: 1 yr 6 1/2 months. History: shiva is working for C.S Army given orders to give news of the war to the cats in town and away from secret places the felines dine to go. Mere Mist and Shiva despise each other and swear each other enemies. Shiva scarlet was born in Richmont, quite a ways away. Her parents has both passed on and she now lives in the army where the grounds are for soldiers._

**Virgo**: _A white cat with tan patches around the middle of his back Eyes: A dark black colour. though thats what they appear. he was born in the month of Setpember thats where his name comes from Ageline: 1 1/2 years. History: Virgo is kind of like the flirtatious cat, he respecfts female felines but also values more than one. you are most likely to see him in a bar or around a back alley chattin it up with the lady's. Or flirting and giving winks of such to the ladies who live in the Barnett house down the road a little ways. His parents were both fine street cats, but as though they were still homeless. Virgo has made it a quality to be at jazz bars and to look appropriate for others. nicely groomed ._

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

**T**he moonlight was peering down through the damp cave from a fairly large gash in the roof. It shimmered somberly down upon the last pack left over from the great clan. Since the flood, few remain to this day.

Cats. As they were called, but the appropriate name for them and by which they also preferred to be called by were Felines. A crackling noise had arose from the end of the dark cave where the light dimmed, except for numerous gashes in the roof.

Shadow Paw, the youngest of the pack, had awakened and raised his head curiously in spite of where the noise had come from. After carefully stepping out of the bundle of snoring cats he tip-toed to the end, drifting further and further away from the pack of his comrades; in the safety of the bright light and away from view.

With each step Shadow Paw had taken the louder the noise became. His glance changed frequently as he tried to comprehend each reverberating snap. Once he made it deep in the darkness the cracking noise ended.

" Is there anybody down there? " he asked, trying to see. Only in the distance had the young Feline distinguished the large figure. It moved gallantly across his view like the wind on a bright sunny day. A soft glow reflected off it's shiny fur which seemed to be a dark silver, and the seductive, glinting green eyes which flashed whether immersed in light or shadow.

Shadow Paw had the presence of mind to be afraid, thinking that perhaps his curiosity had lead him into danger. He didn't know where he was going; the moonlight ever so dim. The clamor had begun anew and was much louder than before. He backed up, hitting the wall of a dead end. There was a nervous hiss to the young clan member's voice, his ululations shuddering with small mews.

" Who's there? " he asked. There was a passageway back in the direction Shadow Paw had come and he began to run as fast as he could toward it. He passed through alternating moonlight, creating the illusion of shifting light.

Looking back it became obvious that whatever had been following him did so no longer. He turned forwards again to continue back to the pack. The gap could have been no more than thirty feet away, but before he could make the distance he had been cut short. The creature startled him as it burst in front of him, blocking his path.

The young Feline fell backwards in shock and fright, his vision going wide at the sight before him. " Those Eyes! " he gasped getting back up to run and warn his friends. Suddenly the thing clenched onto his ankles and pulled him out from under himself, slamming his body on the wet cave floor.

It was beneath an open spot of moonlight that he uttered his next words, those that would also be his last. " Mere Mist! Someon- !.." The sentence hung in the air unfinished as the creature continued to drag him away, deep into the darkness of the cave.

Moments later a loud breathing echoed through the eerily silent space. Just as it started Mere Mist and Gavell raised their heads and glanced at each other. " What in the name of Basthet was that?!" Gavell asked standing up and kicking Jeminye awake and stirring Zander-kit in the process as well.

" Huh? What's going on? " Zander-Kit asked looking dazed and tired.

" I'm not sure, Shadow Paw wake up! " Mere Mist shouted but no reply had come. " Shadow Paw? Where'd he go? Hey buddy where are you? " She continued.

Towards the end of the cave a low mew, but loud enough to be heard nonetheless, sounded out as if in reply to Mere Mist's query.

" SHADOW PAW! " Gavell shrieked, The sounds of their clan mate's mewling were not those of normality or comfort. They instead sounded horrifying like those of one wounded or worse . . . dying.

Breathing, almost like that of a dragon, began to grow louder. All four Felines were left to cower in fear of the unearthly noise. Finally Mere Mist, who was the leader of the pack, grew sick of the sound and ordered two of her clan mates to investigate.

" Jeminye, Gavell, go check it out. If anything goes wrong high tail it out of here! "

Zander-Kit got up and stood next to Mere Mist as they both focused their sight intensely on the ending of the cave; taking note in case there _was_ a need for quick escape. Jeminye and Gavell stealthily walked into the encroaching darkness.

" _Shadow Paw? _" Jeminye whispered out softly. Once the two were out of sight the breathing had stopped again and unexpectedly the large, enormous, wild gray wolf came out at them.

" Code Red! " Gavell screamed as the remaining four dashed out of the cave as fast as possible. It seemed a needless action; before they reached outside the wolf had caught up. Everything went blank.


	2. Chapter Two: New Day

**Disclaimer: **_This is an original work, so while there are inspirations drawn from the world it isn't based off of anything. All characters are mine as is the story. Please do not repost this story on other sites without my permission. Any similarity to persons either living or dead is purely coicidence . . .no cats were harmed in the making of this tale :p_

**Greetings From the Author: **_No character biographies in this one, just story. Some new characters two so hopefully this gets you interested in the story enough to leave a review . . . hint, hint. :)_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**New Day**

**

* * *

**

**M**ere Mist awakened in her soft bed near her owners upstairs window. The memories and dreams would not fade and the scars lingered.

She couldn't bear to think of her lost comrade who had so suddenly disappeared out of sight and of her friends; they who remained in the secret clan. They risked their lives . . . _and for what? the sake of a war that hadn't even started yet?_ To Mere Mist it was a worthless price to pay. She hadn't understood any of it, _" Why must we fight? " _she caught herself asking many times.

In the house she now lived in there were two other felines, both of whom were male; companions to share in her otherwise fairly solitary domestic existence. There was Hunter, a black American shorthair youth, who only thought about himself. He was an absent minded fool, his lack of intelligence proceeded his willingness to play tricks on people. Rayden was a different story. He was an older cat, wise and kind, who had always been friendly and understanding with Mere Mist. As far as the household was concerned it was only those two that knew her by her name as her owner, Anna, called her 'Whisper'. Perhaps it was because of her quiet nature and the frequency in which she liked to hide away in some private corner or another.

Mere Mist lifted herself from her cozy cot, stretched and walked over to Rayden who slept soundlessly upon Anna's rock hard futon. She still didn't understand how Rayden found such a thing comfortable. The female cat sprung up on the lousy bed. " How do we find our reason for life? " she asked the older cat calmly as if looking for some heartfelt advice.

Rayden slowly lifted his head, which seconds ago had been buried beneath his paws; he looked at her, yawned, stretched and prepared himself to speak.

" To everything there is not an answer that can be found abruptly. Sometimes the truth hides and you must discover it for yourself. _I_ cannot know _your_ purpose, especially since I find myself still searching for my own place in the world. Now it's still morning, I'm tired and would like to nap some more if you don't mind." Before resting his head again he added "A young lady, still practically a kitten, shouldn't worry about such serious things before they have lived life a little longer. They say '_Curiosity Killed the Cat _' for a reason you know. Now find something to keep your mind off of those thoughts for your own sake." With that Rayden laid down unceremoniously on the futon and began to purr, the conversation already forgotten in the blissful relaxation of a cat nap.

* * *

Once Mere Mist was out sight, Rayden slyly opened one green eye and peeked about the room quickly. Once he was satisfied that he was yet again alone he hopped off the bed with a litheness that didn't seem to match his age.

A nice breeze ruffled his fur from an open window as his charcoal gray body padded across to a wooden nightstand. A lone alarm clock sat there, numbers glowing in neon red. _11:00 A.M. hmm, not so early after all._ He thought. _Just in time though._

Shiva Scarlet and Star Paw, two important messengers, sprung up onto the sill on the other side. They were just two of the ten messenger cats who were sent to provide top information on the war.

"What's the damage?" Rayden asked glancing behind himself every few seconds to make sure the room was still empty.

"They're moving up north! Quickly too. They've already demolished Fish-away Village just east of the Windwhitt Caves." Shiva reported excitedly.

"We fear they might make their way up to Moonlight City sooner than expected; our troops are unprepared!" Star Paw added after his comrade.

"Hmm... This isn't good news " Rayden said, more to himself than the two messengers waiting for his response. He titled his head to the side, eyes narrowed in thought until Shiva broke the silence.

"How is Mere Mist holding up?"

The question earned a sideways glance from a rather flustered Star Paw "You're not supposed to ask him that!"

Before Rayden could respond the she-cat in question entered the room. Shiva, Star Paw and Rayden all turned about quickly, shocked at being discovered.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern Shiva. " Mere Mist grinned, while moving over to the three. "My clan suspects that there could be wolves in the Windwhitt Caves. If the code red we had a moon ago is any indication those suspicions are accurate. It would seem an invasion is unavoidable at this point."

Star Paw looked at her "What do you mean? "

Mere Mist smirked "What I'm saying is if there are wolves that have found the caves then it is also likely they have something to do with tricking the C.S. Army." 'C.S' had long stood for 'Cat State' and it wasn't necessary for the young cat to say it in it's entirety.

Shiva sighed "Mere Mist I know you're still upset but . . ." Shiva tried to explain but Mere Mist refused to listen.

"I don't want to hear it! Whatever happened down there cost Shadow Paw his life. It would do no good to continue to mourn his passing. He would rather have us act on what good can be taken from that tragedy, so that we may use it to prevent the loss of any more clan kin."

" Don't you _dare_ speak his name! He was an excellent trainee and if you hadn't suggested he come join your clan he would still be here today! He would have been great! We all loved him so don't go and act like he was just _your_ 'trophy'!" Shiva hissed.

Star Paw went to move in on the increasingly shrill argument that was brewing. , knowing the C.S army was recording their conversation. " You two! Cut it out!" Star Paw shouted.

Rayden seemed to share Star Paw's sentiments. To let Shiva and Mere Mist continue to argue over something done and over with was stupidity of the highest order. "Enough of this! Time is running out and I'm sick of hearing you two bicker! He's gone and there's _nothing_ you can do about it!" He snapped, still astonished that Mere Mist knew all that she did.

"Fine, but Shiva . . .I'd watch yourself if I were you! " Mere Mist threatened. With that she took her leave of the other three and found her own way down the stairs.

"Mere Mist, wait! " Star Paw shouted jumping from the sill and going after the retreating youth.

"Star Paw, no!" Shiva screamed as the junior ranked troop dashed down the stairs after Mere Mist.

Mere Mist didn't want to think of her friend who was no longer with her. _Only seven months, he was only seven months old! _She thought angrily, still upset over his death despite her falsely brave words to Shiva.

Once Star Paw had caught up with Mere Mist, he stopped her from running.

"You don't have to be upset you know, Rayden is right, there was nothing you could have done. " Star Paw soothed, hoping the she-cat would understand.

"But Shiva is right! It _was _my fault. I should have given up when they told me he was too young but I couldn't. They used to say _I_ was too young as well, the Elders, and I guess I saw some of me in him."

Star Paw sighed in frustration. "So you're going to let _that_ bring you down? Any feline could have made the same mistake. When you really believe in something you follow what your heart tells you, we all do, or at least we all _should_. Better to follow your heart than your head and wind up living a cold shallow life. Shadow Paw wouldn't have wanted it that way. He loved his position, he loved the army . . . he _wanted_ to fight. " Star Paw insisted.

Tears began to stream down Mere Mist's face. She hugged Star Paw who wanted to hug her back for he too felt the sorrow Mere Mist was going through. Without another moments hesitation he did and let Mere Mist sob against his furred shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I let him down!" Mere Mist cried, whispering into Star Paw's ear.

"You didn't. He was a proud soldier and don't you forget that." Star Paw moved back from the hug. "You need to keep fighting, especially now that war is imminent and you need to honor Shadow Paw's memory. Don't let sorrow give you a heavy heart." The male cat smiled kindly.

Mere Mist nodded, her tear rimmed eyes beginning to look happier. "Maybe you're right. Thanks for being there." She felt honest relief and was glad to have Star Paw there just then.

Star Paw shrugged as if it was nothing, that friendly smile still wide on his whiskered face. He ran back upstairs and out the window to re-unite with Shiva, where they all said farewell until the next meeting.

For once Mere Mist could say that she was starting to have faith in something. She was beginning to believe in herself.


End file.
